


Random Drabbles Vol 1

by MasterArchfiend



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Stuffing, Vore, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend
Summary: A bunch of random drabbles that I will add to when I just feel like it. There's no planned rhyme or reason to them. Just random thoughts out of nowhere. I'll add tags if any new elements get added.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

Lapis awoke with a thunderous belch, her naked form rippling with the action. She's barely begun to open her eyes when to equally powerful burps came from each side.

"Sounds like breakfast time.~" Peridot's voice nasally sang as machines hovered in with tons of various foods. To the right Freckles shook her hands as best as she could in a vain attempt to reach the food. It's been at least 200 pounds since she could last move them touch her tits, but the enthusiastic lazuli still couldn't resist trying.

One her left, Curls just opened her mouth. She took to being spoiled rather quickly or at least she did after realizing that getting fat was inevitable. Unlike her companions, Curls still insisted on wearing clothes, even though none of them could recall the last time they left the room.

Lapis took a moment to examine herself and the others. All three equally massive, but Lapis had the largest butt, a beast that used to tear shorts just from proximity. Curls breasts were gigantic mounds that even Blue Diamond was envious of. Freckles on the other hand had a belly that dwarfed the other two's combined.

When did they get so big? Why? It was such a hazy memory and her roaring stomach was more concerned with devouring the bacon that was being poured down her throat. It wasn't like it mattered. They were fat and that's that.

\----------------------  
Peridot watched from the prison of her room. The new barn was the only place on Earth where gems were unaffected by Blue Diamond's influence. It started with a single burger and before anyone knew it, she was devouring food at an alarming rate. 

Her powers spread the hunger, almost like a plague. "A really sexy one." Peridot couldn't deny that it wasn't hot when Amethyst downed three of her sisters or how Pearl waddled about when the rose quartzes paid a visit. 

Yeah. The hunger was that intense. Thankfully Connie had found a way to block Blue Diamond's influence and everyone regained their senses...somewhat. The obesity and taste for fellow gems were still on their lips, so Peridot did what she felt was best. 

Feed every gem into immobility so they couldn't hunt each other. The problem now was that they were trapped under their own lard and really couldn't do anything besides get fed. 

Connie and a bunch of humans used to visit, but it's been so long that Peridot forgot how long it's been. Not like it mattered. Everything was automatic anyways and the other gems could still talk with her in the moments when they were awake, but not eating.

She chuckled as she recalled Pearl mentioning something about her curry tasting different a long while back. The memory only stuck out because that was corn dog night. 

Not like it mattered. One more load of blueberry waffles and it would be lunch time.


	2. Chapter 2

Peridot looked at the nervous Pearl and Amethyst with a bemused glare. "While I am honored to officially be declared leader of the Crystal Gems, I can't help but feel there is a less than desired reason. Where is Garnet?"

Two thunderous belches erupted deep within the temple, startling Peridot right into the bored arms of Lapis. "What the heck was that?!"

With a tired sigh, Pearl led the newly elected leader into the temple and encountered a mind boggling sight. Two large mounds of sweaty flab, one red and the other blue. Before her was the now largely immobile Ruby and Sapphire. Ruby more belly heavy to the point where it covered her legs like the ultimate heated blanket. Sapphire was more of an hourglass in the sense her SUV sized belly could barely be seen between her bus sized breasts and thighs.

"W-w-wha-" Peridot was at a loss for words. Amethyst supplied them. "They unfused for a dinner date and that was like 3 months ago. Apparently they haven't decided when to actually get to dessert."

Lapis, whose face was burning for reasons she didn't care to disclose at the moment, helped carry the freaked out Peridot back into the living room where Pearl explained why Peridot was chosen leader. "You see Peridot, with my OCD leaving me a bit...over the top with mission performance, Amethyst's own trouble dealing with large amounts of stressful responsibility and Lapis vouching for your leadership skills, we agreed that you will be the best leader until Garnet returns. Are you okay with that?"

Peridot simply nodded, keeping her disagreements with Pearl and Amethyst's reasoning to herself while Lapis leaned in to whisper to Amethyst. "You just wanted an excuse to be lazy with Pearl, didn't you?" "I'm one week from getting her to down a cake, I can feel it. 'Sides, we both know you're gonna trick P-dot into stress eating." Amethyst whispered back with a returned fist bump.

Operation Crystal Lards was in stage two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friend Quartz has a Pearl picture that is actually amazing, especially with the description and I wanted to reference it and...I just wrote this. Basically Pearl is a bit frustrated with her weight after giving in to Amethyst's gluttony, but not that much.

Pearl let out a grunt as her titanic rear got stuck in the doorframe, again. She thought that she would be in the clear when her massive gut made it through, but apparently she was still more bottom-heavy after passing 600 pounds. Pushing her breasts down a bit, she looked as far as she could to her side.

"Oh my fuckin' stars. This is what I get from hanging out with Amethyst so much. I should just leave the immobile blob alone, but I just can't stay away." The small part of Pearl's mind not in denial knew it wasn't Amethyst's fault. It wasn't like she had a good track record with avoiding addiction. She just traded the smokes for BBQ.

Still frustrated, she felt something equally soft smoosh into her stomach. Turning forward she was met with the somehow smaller form of Mothy. "Oh! Good! Do you think that you could help me here? I guess that I ate a little more than I thought."

With a nod, Mothy pushed into Pearl, not without squeezing her folds, until the larger gem fell back into the room with a loud thud. "I guess that we'll just have to order takeout instead." Mothy just smiled as she retrieved ten hurricane pizzas from her gem.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this is supposed to be. I had an idea for a scene and ran with it.

Amethyst grumbled to herself as she waddled into the kitchen and found Pearl passed out, the cupboards contents now noisily digesting in a pale stomach twice the quartz's size. She wasn't even going to bother complaining to Garnet about this as she'd get the same advice from the fusion as she's been giving since passing the 500 pound mark. "I'll just order some pizzas."

About twenty minutes later, Kiki rolled up the ramp to beach house on her scooter. "More like ATV for fatties", Amethyst thought to herself. The purple gem wasn't exactly sure when it happened, but at some point she went from the town fat chick to being the thinnest one. Even Connie had more chins than her.

The purple gem couldn't quite pinpoint when it happened or started. It was almost like waking up around noon to the sight of Pearl face first in a cake or Lapis chugging a chocolate cake shake like water just happened over night. Obviously that wasn't the case. No one goes from being thin, athletic and barely enjoys a cup of tea to being a lazy, morbidly obese glutton so quickly. Even Amethyst took a few years for her stomach to reach her knees...she thinks.

Honestly, it was hard to do any critical thinking when you got pizza to eat and she better hurry, Pearl was already trying to sit up.


	5. Lapithyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Lapithyst drabble that you can imagine in the same universe as my recent story, but it's really just a scene idea that I wrote first and couldn't decide if I should even try to edit it in.

Lining herself up with a hover, Lapis lowered herself into the hammock, holding her breath as the posts that held it slightly creaked. It didn't used to be an issue, but after starting to date Amethyst, the blue gem had become rather blubbery. D cup breasts, an ass taking up two couch cushions and a massive gut that slapped her thighs when she wobbled about. Her weight was past 320 pounds last time she checked, but Amethyst decided to eat the scale for some reason months ago. 

*BUURRAAP* Speaking of the quartz, the purple boulder of fat decided now was a good time to appear by belly flopping into the hammock and their combined weight snapped the posts. "Seriously babe? What was that for?" Amethyst pressed her belly into Lapis practically eclipsing it with purple fat. Despite being about a head shorter, Amethyst had to be at least 100 pounds heavier and for some reason she got even more cuddle happy with each pound. "I just wanted to take a nap with you. Sorry."

Lapis sighed and opened her arms. "Well with an ass this fat we don't have to get up."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit darker than my usual pieces and not my plan for my future fics, barring reasonable requests, but I had the idea and just had to write it. So expect mostly fluff going forward, even some that won't have any flab.

The click of a machine followed by a pre-recorded message could barely be heard over the inhuman noises that filled the poorly lit room. "This meeting of the Crystal Gems has come to order. Time to take attendance."

"Lapis Lazuli?"  
The blue blob, face stained red with tomato sauce, released a thunderous belch that would have shattered windows, if they had bothered to install any after the last time. Once a talented artist with a bit of junk in the trunk, the quivering gem is now incapable of lifting her arms, let alone a pencil as various pastas and pizzas were funneled down her throat.

"Peridot?"  
The loud, ranchous fart sent her titanic, green ass jiggling, or would have if it had stopped since the last one. The smell not bothering her companions; not that the once brilliant botanist was capable of any coherent thoughts as all her hazy mind cared about was the greasy tacos shoveled into her mouth, grease keeping the stain on her chin fresh.

"Amethyst?"  
Nothing. The Diamond sized quartz was still in a food coma since her last binge. She had been the least resistant to the fate that befell them, initially eating just to pass the time until Peridot and Lapis figured a way out, unaware of the mental effects it had on her. The other two noticed, but even if gems did not know the term, Stockholm syndrome was quite a powerful thing.

Holly Blue Agate looked at her immobile prisoners with a sadistic mix of disgust and delight. The embarrassment they delivered at the zoo was bad enough, but then they took away what authority she had leaving her lost, angry and filled with plenty of knowledge of the zoo. Enough to build her revenge. All that was left was to track down the remaining three. As she closed her screen and walked down the hall to meet with her few loyal subordinates, she couldn't help but smile as she wondered which of the last trio would break first. Hopefully the pearl, she was looking a little chubby when the current ones were captured.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much here. Just an idea that I'll probably visit later on down the road this year.

Okay. Random scene idea.

Pearl and Ruby just got back with a truckload of ice cream and a massively fat Sapphire greets them with a "We are out of ice cream."

Pearl and Ruby finish unloading the truck and immediately going to get more, knowing Sapphire will have eaten the current load before they get back.

Sapphire has become a glutton who only sees futures where she needs more food and stuffs herself to avoid them which, in a fate unpredictable to the tremendous clairvoyant, leads to her clamouring for more food to satiate her growing hunger.


	8. Random Cruise idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be finishing some other works first and foremost, but things came up yesterday that derailed all my plans and left me feeling a bit out of it. Somehow that made me dream this up last night and as I rarely manage to recall any of my pleasant dreams, i.e. not nightmares, I just had to write it down while it was still fresh.
> 
> I will try and get more done this week so hang on. This is just a small snack to keep your appetites in check as I work on the next batch.

"Go on a cruise", they said. "It'll be fun", they said. Well it was fun until the last week of her 4 month cruise with Pearl. Lapis stood in their bathroom, staring at her reflection. 

Both came to the cruise very thin, Pearl being a ballet dancer and fencer while Lapis was an accomplished swimmer. Both had heard stories of people ballooning up on trips like this, but they attributed it them lacking will power which they had in spades. But the reality of it was that the only thing suppressing their gluttony was a strict schedule which didn't apply here.

Loose dress code, unlimited access to an all you can eat buffet and an odd lack of a gym left the two of them stuffing themselves until their weight had more than doubled.

Lapis examined her naked form. How her thighs slightly rubbed against each other. The ass that oozed between fingers and had destroyed a few of the panties she initially brought. The belly that was just beginning to hang over the pairs that fit. D cup breasts that could pop her old bras if she ever bothered to wear one. Even her face was fatter with hints at a double chin. 

She had tried to prevent this. She really had, but it was hard to take a lap in the pool after stuffing one's self into a food coma. Would she ever be able to work this off and return to a healthy life style? Perhaps not as her stomach let out a growl and thoughts of breakfast rich in bacon, sausage, eggs and cinnamon rolls immediately filled her thoughts.

A grunt outside indicated that Pearl had similar thoughts. Oh Pearl. While her breasts had only fattened into C cups, the rest of her seemed to dwarf Lapis. Thighs that left her waddling, an ass that turned every pair of panties into a thong (something Lapis shamefully admitted that she enjoyed), a belly that did hang over her waistline and a double chin that seemed to want to invite a third.

Like Lapis, Pearl had given in to the gluttony, so much so that she had even begun to forgone most manners as time spent saying "excuse me" was time that could be spent eating more food. It wasn't like Lapis could really scold her about it, especially after belching mid-sex last night. Pearl didn't mind, if anything she seemed to be more enthusiastic afterwards, but that was a conversation for another time as the two of them needed to get breakfast first.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Sardonyx teasing the reader. Sort of a test concept as I sort comments on my requested drabbles.

Sardonyx posed in front of the mirror, playing with her red flabby gut with one pair of hands while the other lewdly squeezed and fondled her topaz sized breasts. "My my my. I am gaining quite spectacularly, aren't I? Though I bet you darling little pervs reading this are more interested in my most beloved asset."

Turning around, the fusion smacked her titanic ass, moaning as it jiggled. "I could crush a bus with this thing, but getting up with these meaty thighs makes it bit difficult. I can barely spread the poor things, but that's really only bad news for you. Now be a dear and see if Amethyst has finished dinner. If you hurry, then I might just prolong dressing myself while you are here~"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a scene idea I had and an excuse to write Fat Pearl. I could have picked literally any characters for this, but I just had to use Pearl. She is my favorite after all.

Amethyst looked at the discarded wrappers that littered the floor around the couch, a variety of snack cakes and fruit pies, before scrutinizing the gem who devoured them. Scantily dressed to allow her wide thighs, hefty breasts and massive gut to be on full display, Pearl was still pulling treats from her gem to unwrap and devour in barely seconds. The once lithe gem had developed quite the appetite in recent years.

"You're fat."

Amethyst's blunt statement gave the pale gem a moment to pause.

"Indeed I am." She spoke with clear pride as she raised a thick arm to jiggle her gut, her form rippling like a bowl of jello. "Is that a problem?"

The quartz watched the motions of apidose like a cat watches its prey. "You're barely dressed."

"As one can plainly see." She moved to adjust her teal bra, emphasizing how her melons were barely contained. "Is that a problem?"

Dark eyes followed the quakes of fat the same way a fan follows a star. "You're always hungry."

Pearl's stomach rumbled in response as she quickly ate another treat. "Is that a problem?"

Amethyst smiled. "Nope. Let me get you some more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote these up today before returning to drabble requests. I hope no one minds them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is my headcanon that Lapis and Amethyst are otakus. Not the ones who are over the top, but they definitely like cosplaying and going to conventions in their free time.

A pillow flew across the room, knocking over a cheap and durable easel. Two gems, one taller blue with a slim, yet soft frame thicker below the waist and the other short purple overall chubby with a larger chest. Both clad in underwear and clearly grumpy with each other.

"I should be Aki! I got the junk and height for it!" Lapis turned, emphasizing her panty clad rear with a smack. Amethyst scoffed. "But I got the anime tiddies! No offense Lappy, but you're flatter than Peri."

The two planned to go to an anime convention together and had decided on a couple to dress as: Aki and Yusei from Yugioh 5ds, but started arguing over who got to be Aki. 

"I look good in a dress, in case you forgot!"

"You look good in everything so why not rock some jeans?"

"Flattery won't get me in those pants!"

"At least I'm trying to stop yelling!"

Lapis paused, face going pale as she just dramatically pratfell onto her back. "You're right. This is a stupid argument and I don't get why we're even having it."

Amethyst gently plopped next to her, getting some hair in the blue gem's face in the process. "I guess 'cuz Aki is the hot one and we both like it when the other finds us attractive."

"But you could wear a garbage bag and I would still find you to be the most beautiful gem in all of creation."

"First: Ditto. Second: You need to stop reading Pearl's diary before she catches you and bubbles us both."

"Actually I got that from one of Peridot's fanfics, but point taken."

Both lay in silence, staring at the ceiling. When Amethyst shot up with stars in her eyes. "I got it!! Instead of dressing up as a mainstream ship; we dress as a crack ship!!"

Lapis sat up, eyebrow raise. "Carly×Minna?" 

"I'll get my glasses!"

"I gotta find my earrings!"

Out in the living room Bismuth groaned while Garnet just hummed. "They do this every year."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5ds is my favorite Yugioh series so...


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more Lapithyst being cute fatties.

Lapis sat on her couch, eyes glued to her latest manga while occasionally popping some small chocolates into her chubby cheeks when she felt soft fur sink into her massive, beanbag of a gut. Without tearing her eyes away, she reached up and gently scratched this intruder, enticing a small moan. "How's my favorite fat cat today?"

"Look whose talking. I bet you weigh more than me." The *cat* batted at the blue gem's melon breasts, causing a sharp inhale and boop to it's nose.

"Only by two pounds Amethyst and that's because I get up earlier than you for breakfast." The hefty gem cat rolled over, gladly receiving a belly rub without needing to ask. "Not my fault naps are fun."

With a flash of light, Amethyst reverted to her flabbier usual form, her chair crushing ass sinking further into Lapis as the blue gem continued to rub her titanic middle. "If you're looking for sex, then you'll have to wait until after I finish this."

The purple quartz sighed. "Nah. Just some cuddles as we binge an anime. Soul Eater?" The blue gem laughed. "Sure thing babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing that gets on my nerves are people who tick me off and then have the audacity to ask what my problem is. 
> 
> Sorry. Just dealing with a lot out of nowhere. Even after getting my own place, my parents insist on roping me in on their stress.


	13. Nothing Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not trying to be self-loathing or anything. This is really just a small little mental image that would probably work better as a single picture, but I can't draw so I did this.

With deft fingers, Pearl undid the button of her jeans so her growing potbelly could surge forward. She gave it a pat and giggled with how it jiggled before reaching into a bowl of chips.

Beside her on the couch was Lapis in a similar state: belt discarded to give her belly room as she happily ate some candies. One hand fishing for treats while the other played with her apidose.

For the life of them, neither could even guess as to why they would deny themselves of this. Eating with little abandon and enjoying every pound it added to their forms was the best time of their lives and it had only just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No joke. I just pictured Pearl and Lapis sitting on the couch, pants undone to make their bellies comfortable as they snacked on treats from bowls. I can't draw so I wrote this.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this pic
> 
> [Pearl by aaronfly98](https://www.deviantart.com/aaronfly98/art/Pearl-862179240)

Pearl hummed almost in tune with the vacuum as she munched on her cheesecake. Ever since Amethyst helped her overcome her distaste for eating she could almost always be found enjoying some snacks at the very least and it showed. Her whole figure bigger from her fuller face and double chins to her melon-sized breasts and barrel of blubber she called her stomach, but even those were small compared to her ass.

The great beast put diamonds to shame with how it made her miraculously tough jeans look almost painted on and crushed all but the sturdiest of seats. On one hand she couldn't be as graceful as she had once been with her mass snapping branches and such, but on the other she found herself feeling more beautiful with every pound, as if the rebel in her decided that getting fat was the best final act of defiance towards her old life on Homeworld.

Not paying close enough attention as she was trying to avoid dropping crumbs, Pearl didn't notice she had bumped a vase until she heard the crash. She turned, let out a sigh and began to reach down until another sound filled the air. A loud rip and a sudden breeze against her barely panty clad cheeks.

Gazing wide eyed over her shoulder she saw Amethyst and Lapis had just stepped through the door, faces dark and eyes shining like stars. The quartz composed herself first only to wolf whistle. "Damn P, you are smoking hot!" The blue gem could only nod in agreement while Pearl felt her face heat up like a microwave dinner out of embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist writing some fat Pearl. I have no shame...okay. I have a little, but not when it comes to Pearl.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun little drabble starring a friend's OC: the adorable Ice Quartz.

Cat Steven let out a soft purr before walking off to nap on the coffee table, completely ignoring the frustration reverberating off of her sitter. The short quartz's glare was colder than her namesake.

"Seriously! All that whining and you didn't even clear out your dish! Do you realize how hard it is to catch marlin?" Ice Quartz was normally okay to do favors for friends, but watching cats was proving to be quite frustrating. If they weren't messing up her short, fluffy hair or getting fur all over her warm clothes, then they would meow until she caught them a large fish, eat next to none of it and leave her with no idea of what to do with the rest of it. 

"And of course their ice box is full of...candles? That lazuli is an odd seal. Guess there's only one thing to do." With ease she tossed the fish, which was almost as long as she was tall, and swallowed it. Inhaling a bit to help it reach her stomach. 

The massive fish filled her gut, riding her shirt up as it rounded it out into a dome that almost hit the floor. "Oh- _UUURRRAAAPPP_ -guh. Now I need a nap..." Ignoring how the couch bowed a bit beneath her, the quartz swore she'd only be out for a few minutes, tops. 

When Garnet got home that evening, she was greeted with a napping Cat Steven resting on the pillowly belly of a conked out Ice Quartz, the house smelling like fish and needing to light a couple of the candles so Pearl wouldn't complain when she got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should write something for my own OCs sometime. I have about 40-50 of them.


	16. Peridot makes a porno part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut. At all. Just a dumb idea that I had. Enjoy.

Pearl walked into the house with a raised brow, eyes focusing on the beach. "Why is there a couch burning out front?"

"We're going to roast marshmallows." Lapis answered, popping up from behind the kitchen island with the metal sticks and Amethyst jumped out of the cabinet with a bag of the sugary treats. 

The lithe gem was still not satisfied. "We have a fireplace and a grill! Why set a couch on fire?!"

Amethyst rolled her eyes as she fumbled for a box of graham crackers. "We didn't. A ruby did."

"Which ruby?!" Pearl was getting frustrated here. 

Lapis fetched the chocolate bars out of the freezer. "The one Peridot interviewed for her porno. Poor thing got incredibly flustered."

The pinkette froze, eyes wide and the two guided her outside, the blue gem placing a roasting stick in her hand. "Why-"

"P-dot said something about wanting to expand her meep morp portfolio and decided that making a porno would be a bold addition it." The quartz prematurely answered, placing the chairs from the porch down for them to sit on. 

The trio quietly roasted their treats, occasionally making Smores that they stacked on a plate Pearl pulled out of her gem. The silence interrupted by Freckles Lapis giddily bursting out of the house. "I got the part!"

Lapis gave her a thumbs up. "Congrats hun. Want some Smores?" 

"Did someone say Smores?!" Peridot ran down the steps, wearing a black berret and her red bow tie. 

Pearl didn't have it in her to ask for more details. She wasn't sure she even wanted to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put this here so I'll potentially be under less pressure to make this some deep, lengthy tale.


	17. Chapter 4 sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot briefly recalls something that seems to indicate that Amethyst was onto something seeming off.

It was rare for Peridot to be standing while she gorged, which is probably why the force of her typical blech caused the green gem to fall back onto her fat ass, stuffed gut slapping into her shins and eliciting a small hiss of pain. She paused in her eating to examine the apidose filled beast that alone weighed more than the average CRTV. Had...had it always been this big?

She tried to recall, but her memory was hazy. There was a loud noise, like an explosion, a bright flash of purple as the ground shook, what might've been screaming and then...pizza. Pizza? Oh pizza sounded good right now. A good follow up to the pork grinds and soda she was eating. 

Maybe she should get something for the others. Nah. If they weren't sleeping off a meal, then they were already eating. Summoning a large robonoid, she had it carry her to the couch and order her next meal, remembering to add the extra 3 for whomever was delivering to snack on. 

Meanwhile, where the lighthouse once stood, a small purple stone with flecks of red and gold glowed as it had for as long as the citizens of Beach City could remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just one of a small pool of ideas that I had for stories that I don't feel fully comfortable writing. Just a lot of mind manipulation, lots of smut and degrees of bimbofication. Things that I don't like to write in the kind of excess that the scenarios would cause, at least by my logic. Smuts fine, but it wouldn't be the kind that I enjoy writing. Instead of two lovers that are head over the mood just from cuddling each other, It's less personal. 
> 
> Having the idea for a story isn't the same as liking the idea for a story. So this might just remain a couple of brief little glimpses into this weird AU unless I can find someone willing to write it or get the extra cash to commission it.


	18. Just an idea that I've been holding onto for a long time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you like Mobile Suit Gundam because I am not bothering to go into extreme detail here. Partially because It's just a drabble and partially because I am not very good at descriptions. At least in my opinion.

Three Zaku I's slowly made their way through the jungle valley in a tight triangle formation. Mono-eyes scanning in every direction as they looked for the enemy. The one in the back right jumped at some sudden movement, firing its machine gun in the direction. 

The others, startled by their comrades actions, turned and followed suit only for the target to be revealed as a tree knocked over by their trudge through the environment. Grumbles came over their communication lines, but before the leader could scold the startled Zaku pilot, a beam tore right through their cockpit. 

Barely avoiding the explosion, the two immediately began to fire in the direction of the enemy fire, too overcome with panic to notice an approaching GM until it shot the left Zaku with a beam pistol. Whipping around, the remaining Zaku, the one to forfeit their location, tried to fire upon the exposed enemy only for a beam saber to burst right through their cockpit. 

The screen flashed "You Lose!" and the winning team's mobile suits stood proud. A green RGM-78 GM with a beam pistol and long shield, a standard RGM-78 GM equipped with a long range beam rifle and a moderately customized GM Command with two machine guns and two shields from the RX-79 [G] Gundam Ground Type. 

Pearl, Amethyst and Peridot stared at the screen, controllers having fallen into their laps. They didn't move until Lapis walked in with some water bottles. "So how's the new game?"

The green gem immediately defended herself. "How was I supposed to know there would be snipers?!"

"You exposed us by shooting a tree!" The pale gem shot back. 

"To be fair, we also shot without thinking, but yeah. We might wanna actually practice before jumping into real stuff." The quartz commented, taking an offered water with a wink and a smile. 

"You guys have only had it for 20 minutes." The blue gem reminded, handing a bottle to Pearl and Peridot, both muttering thanks. 

"I've been in an actual war, three technically, Amethyst has experience hunting corrupted gems and Peridot is one of the smartest gems in the universe. We should've at least taken down one of them, but we didn't even do damage!" Pearl pointed at the stats of their enemies.

Suddenly a notification popped up "Message from Team Wild Earth: Bit of advice to newbies. Your formation was a little too tight. Your point leader's explosion actually hurt the other two as a result. Keep your cool. This is a game so you don't need to get scared. Finally don't walk into the middle of a valley. Our sniper had a clear shot the moment you entered. Hope to battle you again sometime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have some drabble requests up tomorrow and hopefully a couple more self-indulgent ones here tonight. Life has been depressingly busy thanks to the weather. Shoveling multiple times a day is tiring, especially when you can't stand the cold and slip real easily. 
> 
> Plus the KC Cup is going on in Duel Links and even though I hate the PVP since it is filled with rich morons, taunt spammers and some newbie who underestimated how their own deck even plays so I own them despite a disadvantage. It's not fun. At all. Yet I do it for free gems and a chance to pull a copy of Orbital 7 for my Photon deck.


End file.
